


Foolish Boys

by RuneOak



Series: Foolish Boys Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Shyness, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This stupid crush on Arthur Pendragon, Mr. Popular, football captain, school president…and lord knows what else, was going to be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Boys

**Author's Note:**

> (Was written for [](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/)**camelot_drabble** )  
> I didn't mean for Merlin to come across as pathetic. I'm really regretting it, but I'm out of time this week to do anything more about it. Also, title suggestions, please? Anyone?

Yet another class was coming to an end and yet again, Merlin realized that he had not heard a single word of what was said. Instead he had been daydreaming about a certain person. Again.

Well to be honest, he hadn't been daydreaming the entire time. He had also spent a substantial amount of that time staring at said person sitting two rows in front of him. Merlin sighed. This stupid crush on Arthur Pendragon, Mr. Popular, football captain, school president…and lord knows what else, was going to be the death of him.

Thankfully the day had come to an end, and he wouldn't have to be tortured by that gorgeous face being tantalizingly close for the rest of the weekend.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as everyone around him started repacking their books and leaving. He put his notebook in his bag and shouldered it as he stood up. He turned around to head towards the door.

And froze.

Because Arthur Pendragon was waving at him.

Time seemed to stand still to allow Merlin to get his head around what his eyes were telling him. Oh God, he's waving at him. What does he do? Maybe he wants some help with his homework? Why else would he wave to him, the geek of the class? Should he play it cool? Should he… wait. First wave back. First things first. Okay. Gonna wave back to Arthur Pendragon. No big deal. Here goes.

Merlin raised his hand, but before he could wave, it was knocked aside by a guy walking past him in a hurry.

A guy who was Leon Knight, Arthur's best friend.

A guy who was waving at Arthur.

Oh shit.

Merlin dropped his hand immediately. He looked around furtively to check if anyone had noticed his foolishness, and seeing that nobody was paying attention, looked at the ground and wished for it to open up and swallow him. He stood there for a while, trying to shake himself out of it. Why did he expect Arthur Pendragon to acknowledge his existence? Foolish foolish foolish.

When he looked back up, most of the class had cleared out. Arthur and Leon still stood near the door. As much as Merlin wanted to never face them again, he couldn’t willfully look away. They were turning to leave though, so Merlin heaved a sigh of relief and trudged up to the exit, hoping to slink away unnoticed when the doorway was cleared. When he looked back up again, he saw Arthur looking back at him.

Not wanting to fall for the same thing twice, Merlin actually turned back and checked this time, but there was no one left in the classroom. He looked back at Arthur, surprised. He got a small, kind and rueful smile in return, which turned into something contemplative before the corridor crowd swallowed him up.

And Merlin grinned all the way back home.  



End file.
